


Медовая тактика

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Всем известно, что воспитанники Вамми всегда добиваются поставленных целей. Но как именно они это делают?
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Медовая тактика

**Author's Note:**

> Хотя сам текст написан по дораме, вдохновил нас на него этот клип: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gk_7-tWnj4&list=RD1Gk_7-tWnj4&start_radio=1

Пухлые губы приоткрылись, обнажая полоску зубов, за которыми бесстыдно мелькнул кончик гибкого языка. Лайт завороженно следил, как сминается край выпечки, как осыпаются на тончайший фарфор едва видимые глазу крошки…   
Проследив за его взглядом, Эл тоже глянул вниз. При виде пары крошек на безупречной манжете тёмные брови сошлись на переносице, а линия губ изогнулась, придавая лицу обиженное выражение.   
— Ватари!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Эл отложил надкушенную печеньку на край тарелки, встал и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Похожие на капли перламутра пуговицы стремительно выскальзывали из петель, и Лайт поспешил отвернуться. Сил смотреть на то, как обнажается кожа, белая и нежная, словно первый снег под лунным сиянием, не было. От целого дня в одной комнате с Эл в голове и так мутилось. Он уже сто раз проклял собственный план втереться к детективу в доверие и присоединиться к следственной группе, но переигрывать что-либо было поздно. Отец не поймёт, если Лайт вдруг заявит, что передумал вести расследование и хочет вернуться домой. Даже Лайт понимал, что такое поведение было абсолютно детским — со всеми скидками на возраст Лайта.   
Подбежал Ватари. Маленький англичанин сжимал в руках очередную вешалку со сменой одежды. Он сноровисто помог воспитаннику облачиться в свежую рубашку, после чего сунул старую, практически сияющую чистотой, в корзину для грязного белья. Прислушиваясь к тихому хрусту накрахмаленной ткани, Лайт наконец рискнул повернуться обратно.   
— Господин Эл, — Ватари требовательно ткнул в сторону недоеденного печенья. — Ваш обед.   
Эл скорчил недовольную гримасу, однако послушно плюхнулся в кресло. Пока он жевал, Лайт усиленно думал об экзаменах на госслужащего, которые ему предстояло сдавать в следующем месяце. Мозги настойчиво сворачивали в другую сторону, составляя список стран, в которых регистрируются однополые браки. Эл повернул голову, посмотрел прямо в глаза и улыбнулся — словно прочтя бродящие в голове Лайта обрывки мыслей.   
— Хочешь? — Эл дружелюбно протянул напарнику оставшуюся половинку печенья.   
— Н-нет, с-спасибо, — выдавил Лайт. Ему хотелось лишь холодной воды, причём желательно — окунуться в неё с головой. Увы, бегать в душ каждые несколько часов было бы слишком подозрительно.   
Дёрнув острым плечом, отчётливо выступающим под тонкой тканью, Эл потянулся к бокалу с вином. Приподнял, покачал из стороны в сторону, любуясь танцем рубиновой жидкости за прозрачными стенками. Медленно, словно нехотя, пригубил, смакуя вкус. Тёмно-рубиновая капля замерла в уголке губ, яркий язык скользнул по верхней губе, словно вбирая следы вина.   
Лайт тоже непроизвольно сглотнул.   
— Скажи, Лайт-кун, — начал Эл, не сводя с алых волн задумчивого взгляда. Его губы влажно блестели, раскрасневшиеся от вина и ещё более притягательные, — как бы ты поступил, если бы однажды нашёл тетрадь смерти?  
Он указал небрежно зажатым в руке бокалом на отобранный у Хигути трофей.   
— Вписал бы в неё всех преступников, которых знаю, — брякнул Лайт. — Но я не знаю никаких преступников, — быстро добавил он, когда мозг с опозданием включился и панически заорал, — откуда мне их знать, я же законопослушный японец!   
— Ага, — многозначительно протянул Эл и сделал ещё глоток.   
План потихоньку действовал.

 **Двумя месяцами ранее**

Ватари, степенно поклонившись, поставил на стол поднос. Сощурив тёмные кошачьи глаза, Эл лениво оглядел блюдо с пирожными. Здесь было всё — сливки, шоколад, орехи, лёгкий фруктовый крем и тягучая меренга, нежнейший мусс и ломкая глазурь…  
Изображая полное отсутствие аппетита, Эл подцепил двумя пальцами песочную корзиночку, изучил со всех сторон, пресыщенно слизнул каплю вишнёвого джема… и сунул пирожное в рот целиком.   
— Эл! — горестно воскликнул Ватари. — Ты опять слишком торопишься!  
— Угу, — прочавкал детектив, пытаясь одновременно прожевать остатки корзиночки и запихать следом за ней шоколадный эклер.   
— А ещё ты забыл сначала облизать губы, — безнадёжно напомнил Ватари.   
Они репетировали всё утро, но успеха так и не достигли.   
— Просто вкусно очень, — покаянно вздохнул Эл и жадно уставился на оставшиеся пирожные.   
— И сделай вид, будто забыл застегнуть две верхних пуговицы, — деликатно подсказал из своего уголка Ниа.   
— Заканчивайте уже таскать сладости подносами, — немедленно встрял Мэлло, его вторая, более грубая личность. — Тут любой не успокоится, пока всё не сожрёт. Возьмите пару бисквитов, и хватит. Тарелку, там, повыпендрёжнее. Старый английский сервиз, все дела. И бутылку вина! Если Ватари, конечно, ещё не всё выпил, в целях профилактики простуды.  
Монолог резко прервался. Ниа взял Мэлло под контроль.   
— Извините, — прошептал он.   
— Я очень постараюсь, честно, — пообещал Эл, незаметно отодвигая пустое блюдо в сторонку. Там уже лежали несколько упаковок от мороженного, две коробки из-под торта и ворох разноцветных конфетных фантиков.   
Достав белоснежный платочек, Ватари тщательно промокнул взопревший лоб.   
— Будем тренироваться, — решительно сказал он. Дом Вамми специализировался на воспитании гениальных детективов, но мало кто знал, какими методами юные таланты добиваются столь впечатляющих результатов. — Эл, помни, твоя главная задача — выглядеть соблазнительно. И посмотрим, помогут ли Ягами Лайту его хвалёные мозги.   
Ещё до начала расследования аналитики Вамми составили психологический профиль Киры и определили его тайные эротические пристрастья. Оставалось втиснуть в них наиболее подходящего кандидата.


End file.
